1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of forming devices, and, in particular, to joggling machines for forming indentations in workpieces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is often desirable to place a joggle or an indentation in a workpiece. Typically, the workpiece will consist of a member having a T-shaped cross-section and the joggle will involve forming an indentation in the workpiece along its linear section so that a dip is experienced going along the linear length of the T. While many techniques have been devised to form this joggle or indentation, one of the more successful techniques is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,827,278, issued Aug. 6, 1974, entitled "JOGGLING TOOL", and assigned to the same assignee as the present invention. In this patent, a joggling tool is explosively actuated to release energy at a high rate to a forming punch which physically imparts a force to a workpiece held in a form die to accomplish the joggle or indentation therein. While this joggling tool is satisfactory for the production of individual joggles, it does not lend itself to the rapid production of joggles in a series of workpieces and to the forming of joggles in workpieces that must be kept heated to a particular temperature during the joggling process. This deficiency exists, essentially, because the workpiece, the form die, and the joggling tool have to be accurately realigned for each workpiece to be joggled, the breach has to be opened after each explosive charge has been actuated and there is no control over the temperature of the part to be hot-joggled. In addition, it is complicated, time consuming and expensive to make changes in the form die used in combination with the punch member in such joggling tool to accomplish the joggle in the workpiece.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a joggling machine for forming an indentation in a workpiece.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a joggling machine which allows for easy and rapid positioning and alignment between the form die, the workpiece and the joggling tool.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a joggling machine in which the temperature of the workpiece can be accurately regulated to allow for the hot-joggling thereof.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a joggling machine which can be rapidly and sequentially activated to quickly form a succession of joggled workpieces.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a joggling machine in which form die changes can be made rapidly and inexpensively.